


A Sweet Song By and For Munakata-kun

by Kaatier



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatier/pseuds/Kaatier
Summary: A derived sweet sweet cookie of the character song of Fushimi Saruhiko!Fushimi-kun is not very glad to sing a song written by his captain but Munakata always have solutions:)





	A Sweet Song By and For Munakata-kun

**Author's Note:**

> 1 The song was Fushimi's character song, the singer was Miyano Mamoru (Saru's dabber in K(anime))  
2 'Idol-K' was fabulous, I love them 4ever!  
3 So sorry for my poor Japanese translation... The song was really nice.  
Please Enjoy!

It is now the middle in July, the heat is fierce and the air is wet.

  
Fushimi still remembered 30 seconds before he was on his way out to do the tedious daily patrol.  
He shut the laptop and with a click of his tongue he headed to the doorway. But just as he reached out for the doorknob, he almost jumped up on hearing the deep, familiar voice. His entire body was tensed until he realized that it was his captain himself.

  
“Fushimi-kun, I have some urgent work for you to accomplish.”

“What--?”  
Fushimi didn’t expect the upcoming ”mission” to be interesting and easy-to-do, he didn’t even want to try to tell his captain to behave because this man sometimes are more childish then some five-years-old teens.

_You are the worst……_  
He thought to himself.

“Well, the lyrics were just written for you.”

“Huh?!”

“It was a singing challenge posted out by the Red clan, Homra. We all have finished our own competition and now it’s your turn, Fushimi-kun, to defend our Scepter4’s dignity.”

“……”

“Why do you think I should accept this stupid challenge, captain?”

Fushimi can’t help but rolled his eyes in his mind.

“Because I have every faith in you, Fushimi-kun.”  
“And I believe you won’t fail me.”

Fushimi stared into those violet eyes but he can find only brilliance in them.  
Almost irritated, he asked,

“Who wrote the lyrics? It can’t be you, captain.”

Fushimi opened the envelop, paying no attention to the hidden smile in his boss’s eyes.

“If the song is awful and the lyrics are disgusting then I’m definitely not gonna do it……”

“Hh……”

At the look of the lyrics, Saruhiko’s face grimaced.

It was a song about hidden love, the lyrics were filled with expectations and sweet fantasies, it was, from his prospect, slimy and tedious.

Boredom overcome him,

“Why the hell do I have to do this?”

“For our righteousness, of course. Fushimi-kun. It is Scepter4’s duty to build a harmonious relationship with the citizens. We--“

“Tch,”

Munakata’s speech was cut off ruthlessly by his own third-in-command. Fushimi turned his face, refuse to stare into his Captain’s deep eyes.

“The lyrics are the worst……”

“Well. That depends on your judgement, Fushimi-kun.”

“Unbelievable……”

Muttered out his extreme discontent, Fushimi almost crumple the paper into a ball and the thought of the knives flashed through his head again and was rejected

“Please don’t make fun of me……Captain.”

Munakata’s eyes seems to fill with a little surprise, he frowns a little and reply with his characteristic moderate voice.

“Oh,my. How can I play a trick on you, Fushimi-kun. You are actually the hope of the whole Special Service Team, for your subordinates have willingly accepted the interesting challenge from Homra.”

The Red Clan?

Fushimi feels a slight headache again.  
It is now two weeks after JUNGLE was defeated and the Slate was destroyed. The world was back to normal. The power in their body is draining, there weren’t be any aura in a few weeks.  
They were absolutely not comfortable with it but since their own king said nothing about it they are now trying to fit in a much more indifferent life.

To become a more common police team to serve the country.

Nothing special about them, except they are still regard themselves as the clansman of Munakata Reishi.

Sometimes Fushimi encountered with Yata Misaki on patrol, the letter was always on the way to do his temporary jobs. They will drink a few bottles of coke together and complain about the weather or his demanding but idle captain, or Misaki will invite him to meet his younger brother and sister.

Fushimi kind of like this status quo now.

“Hey—Saru! Try the mashed potato, it tastes great!”  
“Sa-ru-hi-ko! You just don’t hear my word, is that right? It’s two’ o clock in the morning, go to bed! now! ”

The little guy with orange hair likes to shot his words in a high volume, but Fushimi didn’t care. After all, now Misaki can drink a little milk in the morning and he himself can have a little tolerance with broccoli.

But he also understands that the bond created inside the Red clan was more heavily depended on the power of aura and so their big family is now more easily be scattered.

Misako says nothing about it, but Fushimi can feel his mood.

And that maybe the reason why Homra is expanding its business and sucking in talents through out Tokyo, trying to make friend with the government and the citizens.

But even rebuild their status and revive their clan has nothing to be blamed……

_Just don’t drag the irrelevant others into your odd little game without asking!_

A few minutes later, Fushimi can’t help but gave out a loud click of his tongue.

  
“……must be joking……”

There he stands, just below a huge, round stage in a grand music studio he had never know exists in Scepter4’s building. All the member of Blue clan were here, looking at him and their cap, there was a strong will to run away rose in Fushimi’s mind, he had to admit, except Munakata won’t let go of Fushimi’s arm as they stepped in.

Fushimi’s gaze sweep across the faces of the people surrounded the stage.  
There was Domyoji Andy, with his head almost bowed to the ground, Fushimi can tell 100% that this awful and stupid challenge must be his idea.

_Definitely gonna let him hand in a 10,000 -words report tonight._

  
Fushimi said to himself silently.

Domyoji curled in the corner feels a chill running down his spine.  
  
“Humph.”

Fushimi looked back into his Captain’s eyes and left a meaningful gaze. Munakata seemed not to get it and just maintained his perfect smile, watching his third-in-command stepping on the stage--like his going to kill himself.

“That can’t be true……”

Domyoji’s eyes were brightened and he seemed to forget his awkward position and his miserable future.

“Fushimi-kun he is going to sing a song--”

But his superior just neglected his joyful face and adjusted the mike without an expression.

Everyone was silent.  
Fushimi himself can hear his own heartbeat.

The prelude of the song was like the stream running down the river valley, soft but full of life, with such a lively song that vividly compared with the gloomy-characteristic of the singer, no one can tear their gaze off the good-looking one in the center of the stage.

But then, they were frozen by the voice that flow into their ears.

“レモンが飛び散る……”(Lemon splash in the air……)

“……日曜日に飛びます……”(……flying into the summer……)

The clear crystal-like sound is mixed with melodious texture that represents the particular voice between a teen and a man, which makes it more attractive. The audiences were astounded. The young man’s song seems to bring them back to the hot, hot summer full of candy and ice-cream and lemonade and, love--

Except for the singer’s unwillingness.

The boredom in his voice almost overflowed that no one can ignore.

If you asked one of the listeners, they may answer, ”I’m afraid that Fushimi-kun almost sigh a little after each words.”

Everyone turned to look at Munakata, some of the boys frowned a little and they don’t know what would happen if they give the copy of this “unwillingly song” to Homra.

_We must be mocked by the Red clan._

They thought in distress.

_Although Fushimi-kun’s voice is really the best._

But their captain gave no response to their dilemma, he just focused on the young man and seemed to simply enjoyed it.

And suddenly, there was a pause, and between the background music everyone thought they heard a grumble.

_"Ah……It’s enough, there’s nothing left continue doing this."_

  
  
To everyone’s surprise, that Fushimi-kun , that inactive, seems always a laid-backer burst out---  
And it’s said that someone swear that he saw Fushimi-kun was giving their captain a wink.

“Then let’s sing it right--”  
  
His voice just rose to a higher key and everything changed—  
The words are no longer ambiguous but clear to be heard, every twist and turned were carefully accomplished, and with the little swing of the body, all of the audiences were drunken for this unprecedented active performance. The air was hot.

The expression on people’s faces became subtle. Some of the female colleagues stayed focus on Fushimi’s beautiful outline of the cheekbone and were drowned in his marvelous voice. Males were stumbled and compliment him heartly and Andy, he almost cry for his beloved superior’s perfect performance.

No one could have imagined that Fushimi Saruhiko can be that charming.  
He was actually _glowing._

There was the last word of the song, and the music ebbed away gently. Fushimi opened his sapphire eyes, and look deeply at the man standing right before him.

_“Does this satisfy you-_-  
_C-A-P-T-A-I-N ? _”

Munakata, the captain of Scepter4, smiled back.

_Of course, Fushimi-kun, I have every faith in you._

Without looking at anyone behind and neglect all the admiring eyesights, Fushimi walked straight out of the studio, without realizing that Munakata was following him out, too.

So in the hallway he was unguarded and was easily captured by a gentle but pressing _kiss_ on his lips.

And before his put his arms around Munakata’s waist, Fushimi-kun thought,

_Ah……Delete all the camera logs then._


End file.
